Les jeux sont fait
by Kurotsuki-no-hana
Summary: Peur et douleur. C'était quelque chose que Danny connaissait bien maintenant. Il avait toujours eu peur d'avouer la vérité à ses parents ... et cette décision lui a été volée. Tout va changer, et peut-être qu'enfin il n'aura plus mal.


**Cette histoire ne voulait pas me lâcher, vous n'avez pas idée! Peut-être que maintenant, après toutes ces années, elle va enfin me laisser tranquille. **

* * *

Il avait mal, tellement mal, comme si des milliers d'aiguilles lui perçaient l'intérieur de son corps. Et froid, si froid, un froid perçant qui glaçait son sang jusqu'à remplir tout son corps de glace. C'était tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, et ça l'effrayait plus que tout, plus que son futur maléfique l'avait fait, plus que Pariah Dark l'avait fait. Il avait si mal. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Combien de fois était-il tombé dans l'inconscience bienfaisante ? Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé pour subir encore plus de tortures ?

_Douleur._

Il avait arrêté de compter depuis longtemps. Ou plutôt, la seule chose que son esprit percevait était la douleur, le froid et la peur. Son corps tremblait alors qu'il était serré en boule dans un coin, mais il aurait très bien pût être encore allongé sur cette table froide que son esprit n'aurait pas fait la différence. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'un nouveau pic de douleur le traversa. Même son aptitude à s'auto-régénérer ne faisait plus effet depuis longtemps. Il avait réussi à refermer ses blessures les plus importantes, mais c'était ça. Il se mordit la lèvre, faisant couler un peu plus de ce sang à la fois vert acide et rouge.

Fantôme et humain. Une aberration.

_Peur._

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il devienne à moitié fantôme ? Il n'avait fait que protéger sa ville, ses habitants, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça lui était arrivé ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!

Il voulut bouger, mais encore une fois la douleur le fit retomber en arrière. Il était incapable de bouger, incapable de se retransformer, bloqué dans cette forme. Mais il était seul, et c'était bien. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il ne voulait plus … il ne pouvait plus … il voulait que cette torture s'arrête …

- Je vous en prie, que tout s'arrête ...

Des flashes apparurent devant ses yeux. Des souvenirs de douleurs. Des aiguilles qui perçaient sa peau, qui lui injectait des produits qui le brûlait et qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, le faisant hurler comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Des scalpels qui l'ouvrait, des pinces qui l'écartait alors qu'il les suppliait d'arrêter, que c'était lui, que ça avait toujours été lui. Ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues sans s'arrêter mais qui étaient ignorées.

_- Oh regarde chéri, il veut nous faire croire qu'il a mal. Puis l'autre qui lui répondait _

_- Mais tout le monde sait que les fantômes ne ressentent pas la douleur. _

Mais il avait mal, et encore plus car c'était ses propres parents qui lui faisaient subir cette torture abominable. Des heures, des jours, des semaines – il ne savait même pas pendant combien de temps il avait été attaché, un simple cobaye bon à être disséqué vivant.

Quelques fois il avait des moments de répit, mais rapidement la douleur revenait, encore plus forte qu'avant, résultat de machines et de gadgets anti-fantômes. Après tout, pourquoi chasser des fantômes pour les tester quand ils avaient ce qu'il fallait dans leur laboratoire ? S'il avait pût, il aurait ri de l'ironie ils avaient toujours dit qu'ils les protégeraient – lui et Jazz – des monstrueux fantômes et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il ils le tuaient à petit feu.

Mais peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça ... après tout, il n'aurait plus mal, et personne ne savait si il deviendrait un véritable fantôme ou non.

Un nom échappa ses lèvres bleuies de froid dans un gémissement et il resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes.

* * *

Sam et Tucker étaient tous les deux assis autour de la table à manger des Fenton, pâles comme un linge (enfin, dans le cas Sam). C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Une horrible blague ? Les yeux rougis de Jazz leur disaient le contraire, malheureusement.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, hoqueta la rousse en frottant furieusement ses yeux, refusant de laisser de nouvelles larmes couler. J'ai tout essayée, mais impossible d'entrer sans risquer de se faire congeler.

Sam déglutit difficilement.

- Est-ce que tu as essayé de lui parler ?

- Evidemment ! S'empressa de répondre l'autre jeune fille. Mais c'est comme s'il ne m'entendait pas. Elle secoua la tête, puis jeta un regard à l'autre bout de la cuisine où ses _parents _se trouvaient. Ils semblaient pétrifiés et maladifs, et c'était bien fait pour eux. Ils n'avaient que ce qu'ils méritaient.

- Et bien sûr, tout le matériel qu'on pourrait utiliser est dans le labo, pointa Tucker. Ce n'est pas les quelques armes qu'on a qui pourraient nous aider.

Sam renifla à cette idée tandis que Jazz grimaça. Non, la seule chose que ça pourrait faire serait de le faire paniquer.

Maddy et Jack regardèrent les trois adolescents, encore tétanisé par ce qu'ils avaient découvert … et sur ce que ça leur disait. Ils comprenaient aussi mieux la panique qui avait pris leur fille, elle qui venait juste de rentrer de l'université pour les vacances, quand ils leur avaient annoncés avec fierté qu'ils avaient enfin capturé le 'garçon fantôme'. Sur le coup ils n'avaient pas compris pourquoi elle avait tellement tenu à ce qu'on le relâche, ou toutes les fois où elle avait fait en sorte – ou du moins essayée – de les tenir hors du laboratoire. Maddy avait pensé que c'était parce qu'elle avait peur que Fantôme s'échappe et se venge sur eux.

La vérité était bien plus terrible que ça.

Elle se souvenait de la fois où ils l'avaient surpris en train de défaire les liens de Fan- de Danny, tard dans la nuit. Ils avaient ensuite fait en sorte qu'eux seuls puissent entrer dans le labo, allant même jusqu'à la congédier dans sa chambre sauf pour les repas quand elle avait continuée, perpétuellement, à tenter de leur expliquer. Ils ne s'étaient même pas demandés où était passé leur fils dans les jours avant son arrivée.

Et surtout ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Ils avaient pris ça pour des élucubrations d'une jeune fille, ou avait mis ça sur le compte de Fantôme, qu'il l'avait d'un moyen ou d'un autre convaincu de l'aider. Elle qui était déjà si adulte, si intelligente.

Ces trois-là savaient. Ils avaient peut-être même toujours sût, et ça la rongeait de savoir que eux savait alors que ses propres parents étaient restés ignorants.

- Depuis combien de temps ? Les mots étaient sortis avant même qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter, à peine murmurés, mais c'était suffisant dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Elle vit les trois se tendre sur leurs chaises et échanger des regards, avant que Sam ne soupire avec agacement.

- Depuis quand quoi ? Depuis quand est-ce que Danny est à moitié fantôme ? Depuis quand Tucker et moi savons ? Depuis quand Jazz sait ? Claqua-t-elle avec acide avant de respirer profondément pour se calmer, les yeux fermés. Elle les rouvrit, et posa son regard dur sur eux. Ça fait trois ans maintenant, et Jazz n'a pas mis longtemps à l'apprendre, peut-être trois mois à tout casser. Depuis on l'aide comme on peut. Elle haussa des épaules. En général, c'est surtout le couvrir puisqu'il ne voulait pas vous le dire … à juste raison, ajouta-t-elle à la fin, satisfaite de voir les deux adultes tressaillir.

Danny leur avait souvent dit qu'il le dirait un jour à ses parents, qu'ils l'accepteraient tel qu'il était. Cependant il ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle ne prétendait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête (ça c'est le boulot de Jazz), mais elle était contente qu'il ne l'a jamais fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et encore, elle était certaine que c'était soit parce qu'il ne voulait pas servir de rat de laboratoire, soit parce que la douleur était trop forte et qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Et ils avaient tout de même continués.

Danny était fort. Il était le garçon le plus fort qu'elle connaissait, mais même l'homme le plus fort du monde se retrouve détruit face à une telle trahison.

Elle espérait juste qu'ils n'arrivaient pas trop tard.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Si seulement ils étaient arrivés plus tôt ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu que leurs parents décident qu'un voyage serait génial ! Quand Jazz avait appelée …

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à tout ça et surtout pas à penser à des 'si'. Elle reporta son attention sur la conversation.

- ... et le portail est bloqué donc impossible de demander de l'aide de l'autre côté.

- Et qui l'aiderait ? Lança Jazz avec un mouvement de la main. Dois-je te rappeler que la quasi-totalité des fantômes qu'on connait ont un jour essayé de tuer Danny !

- Oh tu serais surprise, répliqua le brun. Tu n'étais peut-être pas là, mais on a travaillé plusieurs fois ensemble par le passé. Une pause. Bon d'accord, après ils revenaient aux armes, mais tout de même !

Maddy et Jack étaient encore plus surprit en entendant ça. Danny était ami avec des fantômes ?! Bon, il était vrai que ça ne devrait pas vraiment les surprendre puisqu'ils l'avaient vu plusieurs fois avec d'autres fantômes, mais l'idée même de faire ami-ami avec ces … êtres était incongrue, surtout qu'apparemment la plupart avaient été – et sont encore – des ennemis.

Maddy échangea un regard avec son mari. Est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment été si aveugles tout ce temps ? La discussion qui se déroulait devant eux lui disait que oui.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se chamailler, rouspéta Sam avec un froncement de sourcils, faisant taire les deux autres. Le temps pressait, et ils étaient loin d'avoir le temps. Elle porta une main à sa bouche et commença un mordiller l'ongle de son pouce. Elle avait bien quelqu'un en tête, mais elle ne tenait pas trop à le mêler à ça. Danny l'avait peut-être pardonné, mais elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance – ou du moins, pas entièrement. Le pour et le contre se battant à l'intérieur d'elle, ce fut les deux autres qui la convinrent.

- Il n'y a qu'une personne qui pourrait nous aider. Le ton de Jazz était hésitant, tout comme son regard, mais elle était aussi déterminée.

- Si tu penses à qui je pense, reprit Tucker, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Mais elle a raison. Seigneur elle n'aurait jamais crût dire ça un jour. Ça ne m'arrange pas non plus, mais il est le seul à pouvoir nous aider.

Elle se leva, puis se dirigea vers le salon tout en cherchant un numéro spécifique dans son portable. Il avait fallu que Danny insiste, qu'il lui donne une bonne dizaine de raisons sur le pourquoi ce serait bien qu'elle ait ce numéro, et la situation dans laquelle ils étaient était justement une de ces raisons. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel et attendit, forçant son cœur à ne pas éclater sous le stress.

_Tient bon Danny_.

Tandis que Sam était partit dans le salon pour téléphoner, les autres n'avaient pas bougés de leurs places et attendaient. Quoi, les deux adultes l'ignoraient, mais si ça pouvait aider leur petit alors ils laisseraient faire les ados.

- Il a dit qu'il arriverait dans un instant ... même si je ne vois pas comment, prévint Sam alors qu'elle refermait son portable avec un faible 'click' qui sembla résonner dans la pièce.

Tucker ouvrit sa bouche – probablement pour donner une ou deux explications qui seraient soit réaliste et probables, soit complètement grotesques. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit et tout le monde sursauta, le bruit des chaises raclant contre le sol carrelé presque assourdissant après avoir passé autant de temps dans un silence de mort.

L'instant d'après, Sam, Jazz et Tucker était à la porte et la gothique l'ouvrait à la volée, surprenant la personne qui se trouvait derrière qui avait le doigt sur la sonnette. Quand il vit leur état il haussa un sourcil et s'apprêta à demander ce qu'il se passait, mais il fut coupé par la mère de la maisonnée.

- Vlad ? Mais ... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Vlad referma sa bouche avec soupir et entra comme si la maison lui appartenait. Tucker referma la porte derrière lui alors que le multimilliardaire se tournait vers eux, ignorant superbement la question qui lui avait été posée.

- Où est-il ?

Si Sam avait des doutes avant, le ton froid et inquiet – limite paniqué balaya tous ses doutes comme de la poussière. Elle n'avait pas voulu croire Danny au début quand il leur avait dit qu'il avait fait la paix avec Vlad. Elle se souvenait lui avoir dit que c'était sûrement un autre de ses stratagèmes pour conquérir la terre ou se débarrasser définitivement de lui. C'était presque mot pour mot ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Et aujourd'hui, elle était contente de pouvoir dire qu'elle s'était visiblement trompée.

Vlad tenait à Danny, la preuve était qu'il était venu aussi rapidement que possible. Elle n'avait eu besoin que de dire _C'est Danny, il a besoin d'aide_.

Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il puisse l'aider.

- Dans le laboratoire, répondit Jazz. Mais on ne peut pas y entrer et Danny ne répond pas et il est gravement blessé et on ne sait pas vraiment dans quel état il est et-

- Jasmine, coupa Vlad d'un ton terne mais calmant. La jeune femme inspira profondément puis expira. Elle fit un maigre sourire avant de se diriger vers le sous-sol à la suite de Vlad.

Ils n'allèrent pas loin. Tout le laboratoire, du sol au plafond en passant par le moindre petit grain de poussière était recouvert de glace jusqu'à plusieurs marches qui y menait. Ils avaient eu beau tout essayer, rien ne la faisait fondre et dès qu'ils y mettaient les pieds, la glace remontait le long de leur corps comme un serpent. Leurs parents avaient eu de la chance de s'en sortir, et c'était juste parce que la glace s'était manifestée en partant de Danny. Elle frissonna. Si son énergie avait explosée comme elle l'avait fait plusieurs fois il n'était pas dit ce qui leur serait arrivé.

Evidemment il a fallu que son père choisisse ce moment pour ouvrir sa bouche. Quand apprendra-t-il à penser avant de parler … ?

- Hey, Vladdy, pourquoi est-ce que t'es là au juste ? je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais aider.

De sa place à côté de l'homme, Jazz le vit serrer la mâchoire. Il se retourna – ce qui n'était pas facile puisqu'ils étaient plus ou moins tous agglutinés dans les escaliers, et siffla

- Je sais ce qu'il se passe, bougre d'imbécile, puisque c'est moi que Samantha a appelée pour venir réparer vos stupides erreurs qui ont peut-être – que dis-je, sûrement, détruit Daniel !

Deux cercles noirs apparurent au niveau de son ventre et remontèrent rapidement le long de son corps, le laissant peu à peu prendre une forme qu'ils étaient venus à bien connaître avec le temps, ses yeux rouges brillant dans la semi-obscurité. Ses parents reculèrent et elle pouvait dire que leurs instincts leur criaient d'attaquer, de faire n'importe quoi pour chasser ce fantôme de chez eux, et sa mère posa même sa main sur un des pistolets qu'elle portait en permanence sur elle.

- Oh je t'en prie, renifla Plasmius, hautain. Comme si ça pouvait me faire quelque chose.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire du mal à mon fils !

- Quoi ? Comme _toi_ tu as fait ?! Répliqua Plasmius, les poings serrés. Je suis venu à connaître Danny mieux que vous ces dernières années et c'est peu dire ! Puis, il se tourna vers les ados. Reculez un peu, je ne sais pas comment ses pouvoirs vont réagir.

Ils s'exécutèrent avec un hochement de la tête, assez habitués aux étrangetés et dangerosités qu'étaient les pouvoir fantômes pour savoir ne pas insister. Ils durent par contre empêcher les deux adultes d'avancer et de faire des bêtises.

Ignorant les demandes des trois jeunes de ne _pas _interférer, Plasmius se retourna vers la pièce congelée et laissa son 'cœur' fantôme prendre le dessus et augmenter significativement la température externe de son corps. Il posa une main sur le mur gelé et hocha la tête de satisfaction quand celle-ci fondit légèrement. Il pouvait toujours sentir le froid, mais c'était supportable, surtout si c'était pour aider la personne qui était venu à compter le plus au monde pour lui. Sans perdre un instant de plus, il avança rapidement dans la pièce et vers la forme recroquevillée près du portail, des cheveux blancs souillés par du sang dissimulant le visage qui était caché derrière ses genoux. Il craignit un instant qu'il arrivait trop tard, et il ne pût exprimer le soulagement qu'il ressentit quand il vit les épaules s'élever puis s'affaisser avec un tremblement. Il s'agenouilla, hésitant un moment à s'approcher plus, puis se dit qu'il valait mieux y aller doucement. Un fantôme poussé dans ses derniers retranchements était imprévisible et dangereux autant pour les autres que pour lui-même.

- Daniel ? Danny, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Demanda-t-il, bien décidé à ignorer tout le sang/ectoplasme qui se trouvait autour du plus jeune.

Un tressaillement, une respiration qui se coinçait dans la gorge et il pût enfin voir les deux prunelles vertes qu'il voulait voir. Ce qu'il y vit faillit le faire sortir de ses gongs et détruire sans plus attendre les idiots qui se prétendaient être des parents responsables et attentifs. Douleur, peur, il avait déjà vu tout ça dans son regard par le passé – il avait souvent été lui-même la cause – mais jamais à ce point.

- V-Vlad ?

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, à peine plus qu'un souffle, mais ça voulait au moins dire que tout n'était pas perdu. Ses yeux cherchèrent les siens pendant un long moment, comme si il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait ou qu'il ne comprenait pas, puis des larmes fraîches coulèrent de ses yeux et un sanglot fit trembler son corps. Lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il posa une de ses mains sur une épaule tremblante, puis attira le jeune homme contre lui alors qu'il éclatait en sanglots, deux mains s'accrochant désespérément à son uniforme. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, Vlad caressant doucement le dos de Danny et laissant le jeune pleurer de tout son soul contre lui, soulagé de voir que la glace commençait à fondre doucement maintenant que le plus jeune se sentait en sécurité.

- ... J'avais si peur ... si mal ... je n'savais pas quoi faire Vlad ... Vlad ...

Ses phrases étaient entrecoupées de sanglots et d'inspirations hachées, et il laissa sa présence et la chaleur que son 'cœur' émettait le calmer petit à petit. Quand les sanglots se firent moins fréquents il se releva, emportant avec lui la charge dans ses bras qui n'avait pas desserré sa prise de peur qu'il le laisse.

- Vlad ?

- Shush, souffla-t-il. Il faut qu'on te soigne. Tu vas venir avec moi et on va te soigner, d'accord ? Il déposa un baiser sur le front moite du jeune Halfa et celui-ci soupira de contentement. Danny savait qu'il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance. Il était là maintenant, il pouvait se laisser aller. La douleur était toujours présente, acerbe et brûlante, mais la promesse que tout ira bien lui permis de se détendre un tant soit peu.

Vlad sourit quand il sentit sa charge se détendre légèrement dans ses bras, et il alla rejoindre les autres qui n'avaient pas bougés depuis le début.

- Je l'emmène avec moi, annonça-t-il simplement en calant un peu mieux Danny pour qu'il ne tombe pas pendant le voyage. Je vous contacterais dès qu'il ira mieux. Evidemment, il avait dit ça en direction des jeunes. A ce point, les deux adultes pouvaient se faire attaquer par des fantômes ils les laisseraient faire sans lever le petit doigt.

- Est-ce qu'il va aller mieux ? Au moins Danny avait encore sa sœur pour s'inquiéter de sa santé.

- Je ne sais pas, Jasmine, répondit-il sincèrement. Je n'ai pas les outils qu'il faut pour le soigner. Quant à son mental … seul le temps nous le dira. Je vais l'emmener chez Frostbite ... je suis certain qu'il ne dira rien si vous allez le voir.

Ils relevèrent la tête à ça, et ça apporta presque un sourire à ses lèvres. Oui, Danny n'était pas seul. Il se rendit intangible après un dernier hochement de la tête, et la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de traverser le plafond fut Maddy qui demandait qui était Frostbite et où est-ce qu'il l'emmenait.

Le vol ne dura pas longtemps. Au bien sûr, il aurait très bien pût se téléporter, mais il ne savait pas ce que ça donnerait avec les blessures sérieuses qui recouvraient le corps de Danny – qu'elles soient en état de guérison ou pas. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant son propre portail, une voix l'appela doucement

- Vlad ? On est où ? Demanda Danny, ses yeux à moitié ouverts et perdus.

- Tout va bien, rassura-t-il. On va aller voir ton ami Frostbite pour qu'il puisse te guérir et après tu resteras avec moi. Il est hors de question que je te laisse remettre les pieds dans cette maison. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête et s'avança dans le portail.

- … Fruitloop, murmura Danny avec un sourire fatigué avant de se rendormir dans les bras de l'autre Halfa. Il savait qu'il ne craignait rien avec lui. Les prochains jours allaient être difficiles, mais il pouvait enfin être qui il était. Plus de secrets, il n'avait plus à se cacher. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait voulu que ça se passe, mais au moins il n'était pas seul, et ne le serait jamais, pas avec un certain Fruitloop à ses côtés.

* * *

**Oui, je sais que Vlad doit bien avoir ce qu'il faut pour soigner des blessures plus ou moins graves dans son labo, mais je me suis dit que ça prendrait plus de temps que d'aller dans un certain royaume des glaces. J'avais pensée à un petit lemon aussi, mais je trouvais cette fin correcte.**

**Et oui, Vlad et Danny sont ensemble dans cette fic ...**


End file.
